


The Richard the III Conversation

by yesRPFyes



Series: RPF Conversations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Male Friendship, Richard III - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesRPFyes/pseuds/yesRPFyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and Martin have a conversation about Richard the III</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Richard the III Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the RPF Conversation series

_‘Why am I nervous?’_ Benedict thinks as he stares at his phone. _‘This isn’t really a big deal at all. It happens absolute loads. There’s probably 10 bloody Romeos dying alongside their Juliets this very minute. My God it’s Shakespeare and it’ll be far apart and it’s perfectly fine. It’s normal and Martin is most likely going to kill me for even asking.’_

Benedict picks up the phone and stares at his call log. Martin had actually called him a day ago and though normally he’d return the call fairly immediately he had ignored it and put it off fearing the man’s wrath. He couldn’t stop him from taking the role. He wouldn’t stop him but... The fact of the matter was that things this year were a bit more stressful than he had planned. Absolutely insane considering the fact that he actually had less work and maybe that was it… he felt antsy. Lining up new work was really what he needed to put his mind at rest. _‘They’ll say…What will they say about us both doing the role?’_ He hits the button and waits.

  
“Well how are ya there?” Martin is still in his Minnesotan accent and Benedict bursts out laughing.

“What the—What the hell, Martin?”

“I gotta keep it up or I’ll break it ya? You know what it’s like donchaknow? Gotta be back on set in 20 minutes and golly it’d take that long to get it back if I stop now. How are ya?

“I...I..”  Benedict continues laughing for a long minute.

“Ahh fine. Fine. There. I broke it. Stop laughing ya stupid git.”

“Awww I liked it. It was hands down the best part of my day.”

“One can only take so much of that braying guffaw of yours for so long, Ben.”

“Heeey. I have a delightful laugh. Many have told me so.”

“Were those many people giggling fangirls?”

“Might’ve been. Might’ve been.”

“So you took your time returning my call.”

“Sorry mom.”

“Don’t.”

“Joking.  Gosh you’re on edge.”

“It’s all this bloody snow and God the other day I was pretty sure I was going to freeze on the spot. Amanda would’ve had to bury an icicle.”

“That’s rough man. Outside of that how is it?”

“Fine. It’s fine. Decent bunch of actors. The dailies look a bit shit but it could’ve just been the damn snow playing tricks on my eyes. Food is wonderful.”

“Going to get that belly back again then?”

“No. God no. After all the work to lose it? No, it’s not coming back for a bit. You’d like that though.”

“What? Why would I like that?”

“I’m stealing a few of your fangirls with my svelte, fit physique.”

“You wish. My Cumberbitches outnumber your…whatevers Martinis? 20 to 1.”

“Mine are more loyal.”

“Mine are hotter.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Definitely wouldn’t. Equal if anything. Also mine are fuckin filthy. You should see the things they say about me. The stuff they write. There’s this one tumblr where it’s nothing but these fantasi-“

“Martin, I have to ask you something.”

“Hooo. Come on. I was about to impress you with the scandalous things these young girls say about me.”

“I know, I know but well..”

“Ben, you’re scaring me. What’s up?”

“I’ve been asked to do Richard III.”

“Ah.”

“I…I won’t do it of course..if you don’t want.”

“Mm.”

“It’s for BBC2 and it won’t be on air for some time.”

“For the telly n’ all , folks!”

“I’m sorry. I’ll call up Connor and let him know. I’ll uh…talk to you later.”

“Oh stop.”

“I…”

“Stop with the mopey Ben voice…I know you’re not trying to guilt me into anything but you’re doing a damn good job of it.”

“I’m really not. I get it. It’s unfair of me to want to..”

“God stop. Stop. I’m having you on. It’s fine. Play whatever you want. You didn’t even need to ask me. My God there are probably 37 Romeos dying beside their Juliets as we speak.”

“I said that.”

“Did you really?”

“Well I said 10.”

“37 is a funnier number.”

“10? 37? You’re right…it is.”

“It’s fine. Pretty long play that.”

“Yeah, but not as long as Hamlet and even then the lines aren’t like on the show. So ya know…”

“Strapping on that hunchback as well then. The both of us?”

“If you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I am. I really am, Ben. I’m happy for you. I know you wanted to do a few of his before it’s all said and done. What’ll they say about it all though?”

“I’ve no idea…something like parallel careers continue for the Sherlock stars.”

“They’ll say we’re fucking.”

“What does playing Richard the III have to do with us fucking?”

“I don’t know but they’ll find a way to make it about that.”

“True.”

“Oh God I’m due back on set soon and I’ve got to get back into the accent.”

“Oh right. Yeah. I’ll uh…I’ll let you go..sure.”

“Thanks. And Ben?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to be great.”

“Thanks man.”

“Not as great as me, of course, but you’ll be great…or good…definitely acceptable. Well…. You won’t suck.”

Benedict laughs easy. His shoulders sag as the tension leaves his body.

“Your vote of confidence is what keeps me going , Martin,” Benedict pauses and adds “But really….Thank you. I miss you fuck tons.”

“You betcha.” Martin slips back into the Minnesotan and disconnects the phone.


End file.
